


Entice Me

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [26]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Self-Lubrication, Status Effects, no ABO, the tentacle monster made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: After a battle, Stephen acts a little weird.  He's never been so aroused in his life.  He's also never leaked milk from his nipples.  He's a little concerned; Tony just wants to bang him into the mattress and suck him dry.





	Entice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, lactation kink! I liked this one. Enjoy.
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony bellowed as Stephen Strange took a hit from the massive tentacle monster. It wrapped its thick appendage around the Sorcerer Supreme and started to drag him back into the cave it had made in an abandoned warehouse in Queens.

“Oh no you don’t!” Tony yelled, firing off a blast at the thing. “That’s my boyfriend, you hentai escapee! It’s date night and he’s not getting out of it that easily!”

Stephen managed to get free with his magic, the Cloak dragging him away as Tony blasted the thing to smithereens. Green goo covered the warehouse, and Stephen.

“Oops,” Tony said, landing in front of Stephen. Stephen looked at him, wiping goop out of his eyes.

Stephen sighed. “Thank you. Now, I need to go take a shower. Immediately.”

“You do stink a bit.”

Stephen gave him a dirty look. “And who’s fault is that?” he asked while opening a portal.

“It’s not my fault a freaking tentacle monster appeared here.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and Tony grinned. 

“See you tonight, sweetheart!” Tony called after him as Stephen closed the portal. He looked around at the mess and sighed. Maybe he could burn it all away. Who knew how toxic this shit was.

:::

Stephen stood in the shower, shivering, arms crossed over his chest. This couldn’t be happening. Nothing he could find in the library explained what was happening to him. He moaned, his chest aching with pressure.

“Stephen?” Tony’s voice came from the bedroom and Stephen cursed, turning off the water and grabbing a towel. He quickly dried himself off and grabbed his robe. Hopefully it would hide what was happening.

He walked out of the bathroom to find Tony lounging on his bed, wearing a very nice suit. He cursed his forgetfulness. Date night, right.

Tony sat up, watching as Stephen kept his back to him and dug through his closet.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Tony asked, frowning at Stephen’s back.

“I was distracted,” Stephen murmured.

“Are you okay? Is it after effects of that hentai thing?” Tony asked, bouncing off the bed and walking towards him. He paused a few steps away from Stephen; the man smelled incredibly enticing, everything Tony had ever wanted and more, parchment and spices and tea and home.

“Is that new cologne?” Tony asked, swaying closer.

“I’m not wearing any cologne, and it wasn’t a hentai thing” Stephen muttered, shoulders hunched.

“Stephen,” Tony said, voice breathy. He reached out and touched Stephen’s shoulder, the robe slipping down over that pale expanse of skin as he spun Stephen around. He stared at Stephen’s chest, that scent wrapping around him. His cock hardened almost painfully fast, tenting his pants.

Stephen’s already spectacular chest was swollen, his nipples red and…

Tony’s hand moved almost without his permission, reaching out to touch. Stephen hissed, drawing back and covering his chest. Tony stared at the glistening liquid on the tip of his finger, raising it to his mouth and licking it off.

“Tony!” Stephen said, scandalized. 

“Is this some kind of weird wizard thing? A spell that went wrong?” Tony asked, stepping closer.

“No,” Stephen said, arms still crossed over his chest. “I believe it’s a side effect of that creature we fought.”

“Oh…” Tony whispered, reaching out and batting Stephen’s hands aside. Stephen huffed, letting his arms fall to his side. He knew once Tony got an idea in his head nothing would stop him from seeing it through, and apparently Tony wanted to touch.

Really, he should’ve seen this coming.

“Does it hurt?” Tony asked, pressing against Stephen’s pec.

“No,” Stephen said, looking at Tony’s fingers on his chest. Tony rolled Stephen’s nipple between his fingers and then pushed against Stephen’s areola. Stephen hissed, arching slightly as a stream of milk shot out of his nipple. Tony stared, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

“Yes…” Tony whispered.

“You seem to be enjoying this,” Stephen said, crossing his arms. Tony whined, stepping closer.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Tony said, reaching up and yanking Stephen’s head down for a hard kiss. Stephen let out a surprised moan and Tony took the opportunity to delve the cavern of Stephen’s mouth with his tongue. Tony manhandled Stephen around, pushing him back to the bed.

Stephen’s calves hit the bed and he fell back with a gasp, landing on the bed with the robe tangled around his hips. Tony could clearly see his cock, hard and dripping, and Tony grinned.

“Looks like I’m not the only one enjoying this,” Tony said, yanking off his tie and shoving his suit jacket off.

“Oh, shut up,” Stephen said.

“Tell me no and I’ll stop,” Tony said, dropping his pants and kicking them aside. His own cock stood at attention, twitching as he strode to the bed, crawling across to Stephen.

Stephen watched him a little warily, his heart pounding. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he had been in a constant state of arousal since he’d portaled away from the battle ground. His nipples had started leaking milk by the time he had stripped for a shower and he’d tried to find anything in the library, but his state left him unable to focus on the books, and he certainly wasn’t going to contact Wong about this.

He’d gone back to the shower and rubbed one out, but even though he’d orgasmed, he felt empty and the pressure on his chest kept growing and he hadn’t gone soft after he’d come.

Tony’s touch felt amazing, he couldn’t deny it.

“No one ever hears about this,” Stephen said.

“No shit. Like I’d want to share you with anyone.”

“Go ahead,” Stephen said, flopping back against the pillows.

Tony grinned, straddling Stephen’s waist and lowering his head down for a kiss. Stephen sighed into the kiss, groaning when their chests pressed together. Tony didn’t know what was going on; that scent had permeated his brain, kicking his desire up to a level he hadn’t felt in years.

More often than not, Tony bottomed between them. He loved having Stephen inside him, cradling him, adoring him, and he knew Stephen loved having the opportunity to take care of Tony.

But at the moment, Tony wanted to be buried inside Stephen’s body, pumping him full of seed, sucking his nipples, and judging by the way Stephen’s pupils were blown wide, the way his legs had fallen open and he was arching his back to try to get his chest closer to Tony’s mouth, he felt the same way.

“Oh, baby,” Tony whispered against his neck, kissing his way lower until his face hovered just above Stephen’s swollen chest. He licked his lips and lowered his face to that red nipple. Stephen moaned at the sensation of Tony’s hot mouth around his sensitive nipple.

Tony sucked, throat working, but nothing came out. He lifted his head with a huff.

“Am I doing something wrong?”

“Yes,” Stephen said, brutally honest as ever. “You can’t just suck, it’s about pressure too.”

Tony hummed, sitting up slightly. He looked at Stephen’s chest and rolled his nipple between his fingers. He pressed down around it, watching as a stream of milk jetted out. Tony lowered his face, aiming Stephen’s nipple at his mouth.

Stephen stared as Tony swallowed, scared fingers twisting in the sheets beneath him.

“Mmm, tasty,” Tony said, grinning at the deep red blush that spread across Stephen’s face and chest. Stephen was quite sure he’d never been so embarrassed, or aroused, in his entire life.

Tony lowered his face back to Stephen’s chest, sealing his lips around his nipple. It took him a few tries to figure out his exact technique, but the moment warm milk exploded across his tongue he knew he had it.

Stephen gasped, arching into Tony’s mouth. The pressure was almost painful on his chest, but Tony nursing seemed to alleviate some of it. His cock twitched, trapped between Tony’s body and his own. 

Tony closed his eyes, throat working as he swallowed Stephen’s milk. God, he thought he had never tasted anything so delicious. He could feel Stephen’s cock against his stomach and he rutted his own against Stephen’s strong thigh.

Stephen whined, opening his legs more. Tony rolled his hips, desperate for friction against his dick. He lifted his head, staring at Stephen with lust filled eyes. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Tony said, dropping his head to Stephen’s other nipple. He couldn’t ignore one in favor of the other; both were important and he wouldn’t want to neglect one.

Stephen moaned, fingers fisting in Tony’s hair as Tony suckled at his chest. Tony’s eyes were half closed as he fed, Stephen’s warm milk running over his tongue and down his throat. It tasted so damn good. He looked at Stephen’s chest, nipples red and raw and leaking, and he felt a rise of possessive pride.

_He_ had done that to Stephen. 

Stephen ached with desire, his cock leaking against his stomach. He wanted Tony inside him, filling him with his seed. He pressed his thighs together. He was so empty. Tony dropped his head, suckling happily at Stephen’s chest.

“Tony, Tony, please, I need you,” Stephen whispered.

“Oh, baby, of course,” Tony said, gently licking at Stephen’s nipples. Stephen sighed, the pressure on his chest finally relieved a bit. “I think I nursed you dry,” Tony said, smirking proudly.

“Shut up,” Stephen said again, blushing hotly.

“Ask me nicely.”

“Fuck me,” Stephen cried.

Tony wriggled his way down Stephen’s body, finally leaving Stephen’s abused nipples alone. Stephen panted before him, chest heaving, pupils blown wide with desire. Tony leaned over, chest brushing Stephen’s as he reached for the lube. He smirked at the needy little moan from Stephen, settling between his legs.

Stephen had been clenching legs together, rubbing his thighs together in need. He had whined piteously when Tony had forced his legs apart. Tony inhaled; that intoxicating scent seemed to be even stronger down here.

He took a moment to appreciate the sight of Stephen, chest swollen, nipples leaking, cock dripping, thighs glistening…

What?

Tony slid his hand beneath Stephen’s thighs, moving up to the apex of his legs. He let out a surprised noise when his finger met slick. He lifted his head to look at Stephen, who looked embarrassed and horrified.

Tony looked at his finger, dripping with juices, and licked it clean. “Stephen,” he whispered reverently, surging up Stephen’s body to seal their lips together in a harsh kiss. Stephen grabbed him, holding him close as Tony’s tongue assaulted his mouth. He could taste his milk and whatever that slick was that was leaking out of his ass. He had felt it start when Tony had suckled at his chest; he didn’t know what it was or why it was happening, but he wanted to be filled by Tony.

Tony moved his fingers back down to Stephen’s entrance, running his fingers through the slick to touch Stephen’s pucker. Everything certainly felt normal down there, minus the juices leaking from him. He pushed his finger in, moaning at how easily Stephen took his fingers.

“Oh god,” Tony whispered, pressing urgent kisses against Stephen’s thigh. He quickly thrust a third finger in, amazed at how eagerly Stephen opened up for him.

“Please, please, please,” Stephen panted, cock jumping with desire.

Tony balanced himself above Stephen, one hand gripping his cock, the other braced next to Stephen’s head. Stephen stared at those muscles, bulging and rippling as Tony guided his cock to Stephen’s pucker.

Stephen cried out, throwing his arm over his eyes as Tony rolled his hips, breaching his body. Tony moaned, head falling forward as he pushed all the way in. Stephen was always tight, but now he was wet, tight, and if possible, even hotter than usual.

Stephen keened, wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist and keeping him inside.

“God, Stephen,” Tony whispered, “you feel so good.”

“Don’t stop,” Stephen said, nipples leaking again. Tony made a hungry noise and lowered his head, latching onto Stephen’s nipple and sucking hard, slamming deep inside him as Stephen’s milk coated his throat.

Tony moaned against Stephen’s chest, lifting his head to lavish Stephen’s other nipple with attention. His hips stuttered, and it felt like Stephen’s body was trying to suck him in, keep his dick deep inside him.

“What was that creature?” Tony asked, lifting his head to kiss Stephen again. Stephen’s tongue swept through Tony’s mouth, chasing the taste of the milk.

“I don’t know,” Stephen moaned. “I don’t care at the moment. Just don’t stop!”

Tony rolled his hips, groaning at the ease of thrusting into Stephen’s hot channel. “I don’t know what’s going on,” Tony whispered, “but imagine if you could get pregnant with my child. God, you’d look so fucking hot.”

“There’s no magic that can make that happen,” Stephen said, arching as Tony’s cock found his prostate.

“I can fantasize,” Tony panted in his ear, thrusting harder, the sucking sound of Stephen’s body trying to keep his dick in and flesh slapping against flesh echoing around the room.

Stephen whined, arm still over his eyes. Tony bit at his wrist. “I want to see those eyes.”

Stephen finally moved his arm, looking into Tony’s eyes. Tony grinned, kissing him hard and never relenting in his thrusting. Milk spurted out of Stephen’s chest with every thrust and Tony ground his own chest against Stephen’s, making the taller man cry out at the stimulation.

Tony reached a hand between them, fingers finding Stephen’s cock. It only took three strokes before Stephen was screaming Tony’s name, come pulsing between them and covering Tony’s fingers.

Tony thought Stephen had been tight before, but when he orgasmed his body clamped down even tighter around Tony’s dick, his body a vice that Tony had no desire to escape. Tony let out a cry, hips bucking as he emptied himself into Stephen’s channel.

He went to pull out, but something in Stephen wanted him to stay. Stephen wrapped his legs back around Tony, not giving him any room to escape.

“Stay,” Stephen panted.

Tony was quite content to comply, head coming to rest on Stephen’s chest. His nipples were red and raw, but it seemed like he was out of milk. A distant part of Tony was disappointed, but he was so content to just lay there with his dick inside Stephen, trapping his virile seed inside his lover.

Stephen ran shaking fingers through Tony’s sweaty hair. Tony inhaled deeply; that enticing scent that had driven him wild was dissipating, now all he could smell was sex and sweat and Stephen. He could think more clearly now, and he was glad for it.

“That…was fucking awesome. Remind me to thank that tentacle monster next time another appears,” Tony said.

“I hope that doesn’t happen.”

“You didn’t enjoy this?”

“I did. Immensely. But I’m sure I can find a spell that can recreate the effects without having to fight the damn thing again.”

“Even better.”

They drifted to sleep, Tony slipping out of him sometime during the night. When they woke, Stephen seemed back to normal. His nipples were still red and tender from the amount of attention Tony had given them, and his ass was a bit sore from the pounding Tony had gifted him with, but he wasn’t leaking milk or slick, whatever that had been, so he considered it a win.

Tony couldn’t deny that he was a little disappointed. It had been one hell of a night. He found himself fantasizing about having a kid with Stephen in the following weeks, though he didn’t say anything.

Stephen threw himself into research; he needed to know what that tentacle monster was, what had happened to him.

He found it in a little read book in the back corner of the Kamar-Taj library. He read it, and he sat there, shock running through him. The entire creature existed simply to reproduce, to take people and make them receptive to carrying young.

He put the book away. It was fine. He was a man. The book didn’t say anything about the creature making men receptive to pregnancy. He wasn’t worried, he wouldn’t tell Tony what the creature was. He didn’t want Tony to get his hopes up.

He forced himself to forget, but two months later when he started having weird cravings, he knew. It would be difficult to explain. Very difficult.

He pulled Tony aside and told him, and Tony wept.. 

Nine months after the tentacle monster debacle, they welcomed their baby girl into the world.

Stephen held her to his chest, running a shaking finger over her forehead. Tony sat next to him, staring down at their child.

“We should have another,” Tony said.

“Next time we come across that tentacle monster, _you’re_ the one that gets to be dragged away by it. I’m not carrying another kid. That was hell.”

Tony laughed, kissing him and then their daughter. Stephen smiled at him, both their eyes drawn to the baby in his arms.

They finally had the family both men had always wanted, and they couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> tomorrow: Exhibitionism, Bucky/Tony/Stephen


End file.
